Tristan-Zoë Friendship
The conflict between Tristan Milligan and Zoë Rivas began in Season 13 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview When Tristan learns that Zoë Rivas, the star of West Drive, his favourite TV show, will be accompanying him and a group of Degrassi students on a summer trip to Paris, he is determined to become her friend. Zoë, already familiar with Tristan through his vlog, instantly takes a liking to him. The two seem to have hit it off, though Zoë's dislike and treatment of Tristan's best friend Maya soon proves to be somewhat of a problem. This combined with the fact that Zoë got involved with Miles seemingly only to spite both he and Maya, led Tristan to develop a dislike for her. Season 13 In''' Summertime, Tristan and Maya are looking forward to the summer trip to Paris the school has organized. When they come to Degrassi to learn about the details of the trip, it is revealed that Zoë Rivas will be coming along as well. Tristan explains to Maya that Zoë is one of the stars of his favourite TV show, West Drive. Tristan offers Zoë a seat next to him. He is shocked to find out from Zoë that the cast of West Drive is familiar with him, and watches his vlog religiously. Although there is already obvious tension between Zoë and Maya, starstruck Tristan remains blissfully unaware of it. Zoë mentions that she has backstage passes to a Fefe Dobson concert later that night, and invites Tristan to come with her. She also reluctantly extends the invitation to Maya. At the concert, Zoë and Tristan have no problem getting into the club. However, the bouncer is not convinced that Maya is over 13, and won't let her in. Maya looks plaintively at Tristan for help, but Tristan tells Maya that he can't let Zoë go into the club by herself. The two of them then leave Maya outside. In '''All I Wanna Do, Zoë looks over at Tristan while he pretends to be in a relationship with Maya. Conflict History Season 13 In My Own Worst Enemy, Zoë listens in on Tristan and Maya's conversation about Miles and asks him who he's talking about. He tells her that he's certain that Miles has feelings for him and Zoë disagrees and tells him she will get to him first. They both ask Miles to be their partner, and Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoë. Later, Tristan sees Zoë on Miles's lap, which upsets him. In About A Girl, Tristan is heartbroken over Miles and Zoë making out everywhere. When Maya points out the fact that he was gushing over Zoë just four days ago, he says that while that may be true, she's dead to him now. In Honey, Zoë "spilled" juice on Maya's expensive dress, and Tristan got mad and told Zoë off, saying "you're something else" and leaving to help Maya. Trivia *Zoë has a conflict with Tristan's best friend, Maya Matlin. *Both Tristan and Zoë developed feelings and kissed Miles, but only Zoë had a relationship with him. *Tristan is initially shown to be a fan of Zoë because she was on his favourite TV show, entitled West Drive. *Zoë watched Tristan on his vlog, known as West Drive Experience. *They both have an interest in fashion and acting. *Both had a rivalry with Maya Matlin when she developed a crush on a guy. Gallery Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.43.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 8.44.57 PM.png D13 April30 SS 1132.jpg Cap10.jpg Errw43.jpg Ftg4e5rt.jpg 3rghd.jpg Rte45.jpg 657gdg.jpg Er83432.jpg E4t90rtg.jpg ZT!.PNG Cxvgdfgt.jpg Dsf3w4.jpg 67tyuh.png 78yuijj.png 57tyu.png R435gfh.png Ldfkjtot.png Ghghlkl.png BorW2.PNG WDYTYA3.PNG WDYTYA12.PNG Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts